Come Back To Me
by CallMeAlyKat
Summary: Hermione and Draco's five year old daughter visits her mommy's grave. This kind of shows how much love a five year old can give, how much she can observe. Okay, I admit, I suck at this, R and R!


Come back to me

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter, blah blah blah. I wished on a shooting star once, and I wished for Draco Malfoy, but I got a picture instead. =(**

**A/N; So this is my first published one shot, I hope you'll like it. It's about how a five year old can feel and observe just like regular adults. Okay, I suck at this, please, just read and review!**

**00-000-0000-000-00**

**Come Back To Me**

It was a snowy day. A white blanket of snow coated everything within sight. The sky was gray and the air was filled with delicate snowflakes. It was really quiet until a little girl about five trudged in the snow and opened the cemetery gate. She made her way to a white mausoleum that contained a single grave.

The little girl had intelligent but sad gray eyes, almost like the sky above. Her blonde hair fell to her waist in a mass of ringlets. Her lips were pink from the cold, and so was her cheeks.

A loud creek resonated through the empty graveyard as the little girl pushed open the heavy metal doors of the mausoleum. She placed a bouquet of whit lilies on a vase in front of the tomb stone.

"Hello mommy," the girl said as she swept of the dust around and on the tomb stone. "Did you know that Daddy told me that you were the most beautiful person that ever lived. He also said that you were nice and smart and everybody loved you. He says that you're in heaven now, and I don't know whee that is, so I can't go to you. Emmy told me that heaven is full of butter beer and shirts, just like the ones that you gave the houselves for Christmas years ago." The little girl chattered as she sat beside the grave. Her gray eyes were sad, but her tone was cheery, it was as if that she was keeping her sadness inside just for her 'mommy'.

"Daddy said that you loved reading and Lilies, that's why I brought you some. Daddy also told me what your favorite book was so here it is!" The little girl exclaimed. She dug into her backpack and pulled out an old book. "It's 'Hogwarts; a History' mommy. I've read it at least five times and daddy said that this was yours and that I could keep it, but you must be really be bored in heaven because Emmy didn't mention that you would have books there." the little girl said seriously. She placed the book beside the lilies before she leaned into the tomb stone again.

"Mommy, Daddy says that you can't come back and that you're happy in heaven, but mommy, he misses you. I do too. Daddy puts on a happy face, but I know that he's sad. He has this sad look on his face whenever he thinks that no one is looking. He cries to sleep every night. He need you mommy." the little girl said. A single tear ran down her cheek as she curled into a ball.

"Mommy, Rita, Aunty Parkinson's daughter told me that I killed you. She said that when I was born, you died. I didn't mean to, mommy. I love you so much, even though I never met you. Mommy, can you please try to come back to us? Come back to daddy, come back to me." she sobbed. Her face was hidden in her knees, but huge drops of tears where spilling on the marble floor. "I need you mommy, I know that daddy does his best to care for me, but I really need you mommy."

Just then, a tall man with platinum blonde hair ran inside the cemetery. He looked around and recognition then sadness takes over his handsome features.

"Veronica Danielle Malfoy!" He shouted as he ran to the mausoleum. This seemed to startle the little girl. She wiped away the tears as Draco Malfoy opened the metal door slowly.

"Nica! Why did you leave the manor?" he whispered as he hugged his daughter tightly.

"I wanted to visit mommy," Nica replied.

"Okay, but can you leave me with mommy right now? You can apparate to the manor with Emmy." He asked his daughter. He could literally see the gears turning in her head, weighing the Pros and Cons.

"Okay Daddy, but you have to buy me another book." the little girl demanded. Draco sighed, he thought 'Just Like A Malfoy,'

Once he was alone, Draco Malfoy started to cry. Malfoys were supposed to be made from ice, but ice sometimes melted too, producing tears.

"Hi Beaver," He whispered as he sat down next to the head stone. "I missed you."

He leaned on it, his warm pale skin touching the cold and smooth marble.

"Our daughter's all grown up now. She's so much like you. Bossy, Intelligent and Annoying when it comes to arguments. She's just like a living replica of you, the eyes, full lips, beaver teeth," he imagined getting a punch in the shoulder for that comment, he waited to feel the pain, but none came. "But the colors came from me, though, her hair is so much nicer that yours. I almost have a half mind on changing her hair color into your hair color. I was also tempted to make her wear contacts, but I decided against it. She already looks like you so much, and it hurts every time I look at her, so changing her colors would hurt so much more."

He wiped away the tears and stood up. He was still crying, but he put on a brave face.

"She will be needing me soon. Beaver, why can't you just come back to me? If I'm not a good enough reason to come back, come back for her. She needs you, we need you." He sobbed, but he struggled to stop the tears. "You've made me an emotional wreck, beaver. You owe me one for that."

He started making his way to the metal doors, and just as he reached it, he turned around.

"I love you, beaver."

And with his exit, you can almost swear that a feminine voice whispered back.

"I love you too, ferret."

**A/N; I bloody cried when I wrote this one. Vulnerable Malfoy is still as attractive as Normal Malfoy, don't you think?**

**Here's what really happened, when Hermione gave birth, **


End file.
